Be My Valentine?
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Valentine's Day is only 7 days away, Isabella is hoping that she'll get something special from her crush Caius Volturi but what she gets is something real from the man that's had a crush on her since childhood. All Human, OOC. Drabble fic 1,000 words or less.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I own nothing, all known characters belongs to SM. I only play in her world.

**Summary: **Valentine's Day is only 7 days away, Isabella is hoping that she'll get something special from her crush Caius Volturi but what she gets us something real from the man that's had a crush on her since childhood. All Human, OOC. Drabble fic 1,000 words or less. This is unbeated, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

There were signs all around campus showing the events that were planned for Valentine's Day. There was going to be a bake sale, rose sale and the big Valentine's Day ball. Isabella wasn't a big fan of this day but she was hoping that finally Caius Volturi would notice her. He had been single for awhile; ever since his breakup with Tanya, and there was a small part of Isabella that hope Caius would ask her to the ball.

Bella had just gotten out of her lit class and was walking towards her locker chatting away with Angela, her best friend; they both had a two hour break before their next class.

"So, how are you progressing with that short story due in two weeks?" Isabella asked while spinning the dial of her lock.

"Pretty good, I've got it almost all planned out, I just need to write it out," Angela replied after opening her locker. "How's yours coming?"

"Great, I just need to write the epilogue and it's done," Isabella responded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Angela said with a giggle.

Isabella just smirk and then let out a gasp of surprise for when her locker opened a shower of rose petals fell out at her and there was a note mixed in with them. Isabella bet down to retrieve the folded piece of sky blue paper. She flipped the note open and inside were six words written in a beautiful calligraphy, it read

_Will you be my Valentine Isabella? _

"You sent you that?" Angela asked reading the note over her friend's shoulder.

"No idea but I really hope that it's from Caius."

"Caius? Caius Volturi?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed lately that he's been eyeing me every time we cross paths and he's been sitting nearer to me in classes also."

"Yeah, I've noticed that as well. So do you think that means he's finally going to notice you?"

"I sure hope so."

Isabella folded the note again and placed it in her backpack, she wasn't going to say anything to Caius, she would wait to see what else he had planned for asking her out. Isabella then cleaned up the rose petals; keeping a few for herself, and then after putting her books from the morning class in her lock and getting her afternoon books, Angela and Isabella headed to meet up with the rest of their friends in the lunchroom.

Isabella also made Angela promise that she wouldn't say anything about the note to their friends lest they make fun of her, get jealous or Caius stops with the surprises all together.

**A/n: **So, there you have it the first chapter. I'm going to try my hardest to post every day leading up to Valentine's Day. Hope everyone enjoys this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I still own nothing but a pile of homework and projects that are due; gotta love college. Again this is unbeated, so don't hate for the mistakes.

The next day Isabella was sitting in the study hall working on her most current project; she had her ear buds in and didn't know about the commotion that was going on around her. She was startled when someone tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up and gasped, there standing in front of her way a man, clad only in an adult sized diaper. He had a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows slung over his back and he was holding a piece of sky blue paper in his hand. Isabella paused her music and took out her ear buds, "Can I help you?" she asked the man.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he questioned.

"Y... yes," Isabella stammered out not sure if she wanted to admit the truth or not.

"Good, this is for you."

The man cleared his throat and then began to recite 'Sonnet 18' by William Shakespeare, one of her favorite writers.

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;

And every fair from fair sometime declines,

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade

Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;

Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,

When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.

When the overgrown cupid was done, he then said, "Isabella Swan, would you go to the dance with me?"

He then passed a piece of paper to Isabella, she took it and written on it was 'yes' and 'no' with a box around it.

The cupid said, "Place a checkmark next to your answer please,"

"Are you the one who put those rose petals in my locker with the note yesterday?" Isabella questioned.

"No ma'am. I was hired by the man who wants to know your answer."

"And who is this man?"

"I'm sorry, I can't divulge that information."

Isabella just hummed and then looked at the paper, she never knew Caius to be this outlandish but she was willing to go along with this play. She then checked off the box next to the yes, folded it back up and handed back to the cupid. The man bowed and then took his leave. The commotion from the other students in the study hall had calmed down, Isabella put her ear buds back in, hit play and went back to working on her project. It wasn't till she was packing up to head to her afternoon class did she realize that Caius didn't know that Sonnet 18 was one of her favorite poems, it was then that she started to question whether it was Caius doing this all or not.

**A/n: **So there we have it, another chapter in this tale. Hope y'all are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I still own nothing but lots of homework. Again this is unbeated. I would like to thank the wonderful Marie Carro for not only making the manips but the banner as well, to see the full thing you can either check out my blog or check out my Facebook author page—both links are in my profile.

"Miss Swan, I want you and Mr. Volturi to pair up for this project," Mr. Whitlock called out. I was excited that I was going to get to work with Caius.

Mr. Whitlock— my professor from 18th century lit and someone I had a huge crush on from the first day of meeting him— was pairing us for a little skit that we were going to perform in the next two weeks for our class. We were currently working on _Coriolanus _by Shakespeare and that's what the skit was going to be based on. We were to pick a scene from it, rehearse it and then perform it as well as do a paper on the scene that we did talking about the modern implications of it, what Shakespeare was trying to say when writing that scene as well as compare it to something that has either happen to us or in the media.

Once Mr. Whitlock was done pairing the class up, he told us that we could have the rest of class to get with our partners and do a rough plan. This was going to be my chance to pick Caius's brain in a subtle way to see what I could find out about his plans. Caius sauntered over to me, gave me a smirk and flopped down next to me; still looking graceful about it,

"Hey Bells," he said in greeting.

"Hey Caius," I responded with a smile.

"Isn't this a drag having to do Shakespeare?" he questioned while putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Not really, I love Shakespeare."

"I don't, it's going to be such a drag having to modernize it."

I could tell by the way that Caius was talking that he was telling the truth, he really didn't like Shakespeare. But if that's the case, I wonder how he knew about Sonnet 18. I just shrugged and started to discuss what we should do; Caius was in no way interested. Great, my one chance to work with him and he's being a prat about it all. Looks like I have two options, a) do all the work, tell Caius the lines that he needs to learn and let him take my good grade or b) talk to professor Whitlock and see if I can work with someone else or do it on my own.

But then again, what if this is all a ploy and he's trying to trick me into believing that he doesn't care when he truly does and he's just trying to make sure that I don't get a clue as to his actions. Decisions, decision. I decided to just work with Caius for now and pray that once we get away from his buddies, he'll be better off. If I got to pick my own partner I probably would have gotten stuck with someone that I don't like or maybe Garrett; he would be a great person to work with.

We have been friends since we were kids but when we entered college, I sort of drifted away from him, and he was the one that went with me to get my first tattoo of feather pen on my arm. Garrett didn't need to ask me why I wanted a feather pen, he knew of my love for writing and my dream when I was little that I was born in the wrong century. I guess I should have stayed better friends with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I still own nothing but a pile of projects that need to get done. This is once again is unbeated; as all the chapters will be, the banner belongs to Marie Carro. Now, for those of you who didn't get to see the banner, it's because Google locked me out of my other 2 blogs and I had to create a completely new one, the link is in my profile but other than the banner and the manips, there isn't much to look at yet; unless you want to stare at Loki reading that is.

It was a somewhat nice day, so I decided to sit outside for a bit. This time though, instead of listening to music, reading or working on homework, I was talking with my friends— Angela, Victoria, Jane and Maggie— we were all discussing the upcoming Valentine's Day Ball.

"So, what color dress are you wearing?" Maggie asked.

"I've got a beautiful floor length, strapless, sweetheart dress that has a black full skirt with a silver bodice. There is also blue trimming around the bodice and sparkles scattered around the skirt," I replied.

"Oooo, that sounds beautiful," Angela said, "I went with a floor length, strapless, sweetheart dress that has a white skirt and a black bodice. There are birds, leaves and rose silhouettes scattered on the skirt."

"That sounds great," Victoria replied, "I chose an emerald, floor length, strapless, sweetheart dress. That has a slit right up the front. It has a sparkle batten on my right breast."

"Green will look awesome with your hair color," Jane responded, "I went with a V neck floor length pale lavender dress that has a slit mid thigh."

"I bet that looks great on you," Maggie said, "I'm going to be wearing a red ruched, strapless sweetheart elegant mermaid dress that has silver jewels around the top of my breast."

We then started talking about what accessories we were paring with the dresses. We all agreed to go to Victoria's house as her bedroom was the biggest and we would all be able to get dressed there. The talk turned to the guys we were bringing, as I didn't have anything to contribute to the topic, I just had one ear on the conversation while staring at the sky. As I was staring, I saw a plane and it was starting to write some words in the sky. I waited for the words to be done and then I read what was written,

_Isabella Swan, I've liked you since the first day we met. Will you please be my Valentine?"_

I was so shocked and surprised; I didn't think that Caius really paid attention to me when we first met. This was so exciting; I interrupted the girl's conversation and told them to look up. They all gasped and started talking all at once about who it might me, when they asked me what I thought, I decided to tell them that I thought it was Caius but I made the promise they wouldn't tell a sole. They all squealed and promised that they wouldn't say anything. We spent the last of our break talking about what else Caius could be planning for me and when he was actually going to ask me.

As we were getting up to head to our next class, I noticed Garrett across the lawn from me. He was wearing a light green tee, had his backpack hanging from one shoulder and had a pile of books in his hand. He was slightly scruff and his hair was rumpled like he had just gotten out of bed. He looked sexy and that was a first for me because I never thought he looked sexy before. I smiled and waved at him when he caught my eye, he smile crookedly back at me and then went on his way. I watched him walk away wondering when he had gotten so good looking, I was broken out of my staring by Maggie shaking my arm.

"You still with us girl?" she asked when I look at her.

"Yep. Just thinking," I replied.

She just shook her head and then we all went inside.

**A/n: **The pics of the dresses are on my blog. I'm trying to think of something for next chapter, so I'm open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** I still own nothing of this story. Banner maker is Marie Carro and all rights to the banner belong to her. Again this is unbeated.

It was late and I had just got done my shift at the coffee shop. I was walking back to my dorm alone. I knew that I shouldn't be walking alone at night but the coffee shop was really close to building where my dorm was and it wasn't that dark out. I was hurrying along, listening to music, I passed some of the people in my classes and we stopped to talk for a bit before we said our goodbyes and parted. I was almost at the building when something caught my attention; I wasn't sure what it was seeing as how I only saw it out of the corner of my eye. I shrugged it off and continued walking, I had just starting walking up the steps when I happened to glance to my left and I saw two figures making out; something that was common to see around campus. I didn't know who the people were but as they moved and the light caught the guy's hair I noticed that it looked like Caius, I couldn't be sure of course but I had a strong feeling that it was him.

I hurried up the stairs and went to my room, Angela was already passed out and so I made sure that I was really quiet as I was getting undressed, putting my stuff away and after grabbing a snack, I climbed into bed as well but I couldn't sleep because my brain kept going over the possibility that Caius was somewhere bedding some random chick. I don't know why it was bugging me so much, it's not like I had claim to him but my brain wouldn't turn off for a good couple of hours.

~xx~

The next morning as I was walking through the dining hall, I overhead a girl excitedly chatting away with her friends about how she was making out with a senior. She was really pretty looking and she also didn't look like she was a junior either. One of her friends asked her what his name was and she said that it was Caius. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Caius had been making out with a younger girl? That seemed impossible but then again not really as he was kinda known as a player throughout campus. I shook it off again reminding myself that I had no claim on him; though I felt sad because I had thought that Caius was planning on all these nice things for me, I got my lunch and then scanned the dining hall looking for my friends.

I didn't see any of my girls but I did see Garrett, he smiled and waved at me, so I went over and took a seat opposite him.

"Hey Bells, how are you doing?" He asked once I took a seat.

"I'm good, how are you Gar?"

"Pretty good, just trying to get though the pile of homework that I have."

"Yeah, so am I. How is your project for Professor Whitlock coming?"

"It's going ok though I'm doing most of the work." Garrett replied with a look of annoyance on his face, "yours?"

"I'm in the same boat as you are. Caius is great and all but he hates Shakespeare."

"I wonder, if you would want to that is, if we could talk to Professor Whitlock and see if we can work together on this project."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Least I won't have to do all of the work and with the two of us working together, I'm sure that we would get a good mark."

"I agree, let's go talk to him after we eat. I'm sure that he has office hours now."

"Really? This early in the morning?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I had to meet with him once before early in the morning and he was in his office."

"Great, least then if he agrees we can get starting on it right away."

Garrett nodded and smiled and we talked about random things while we finished breakfast. When we were done, we went to talk to Professor Whitlock and he agreed that it isn't fair that we do all of the work in our groups and that he will let us work together. We thanked him and the made a promise to meet up when we had two hours off to get to work on it. I was excited that I was going to be working with Garrett; it had been awhile since we've last worked together and that project we got the best mark in the class. Caius wasn't going to be very happy but I didn't really care, I wanted a good mark on this project.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** I still own nothing, everything belongs to SM and the banner belongs to Marie Carro. The only things I own is a pile of homework and again this is unbeated.

Today was the last day before the big dance. All you heard in the halls were people talking about what they were going to wear, who they were going with and asking people to the dance. I was hoping that today I would find out who had been planning all these things for me just so that I would be their Valentine. Garrett was coming over to my dorm after class so that we could do some work on Professor Whitlock's Shakespeare skits. I only had one class, so I was currently at home cleaning up the place. It wasn't necessary dirty; it was more untidy than anything. When I was done cleaning up, I hopped into the shower and once I had all the dirt and sweat washed off of me, I got dressed in my purple and white plaid skirt and I paired it with my black off the shoulders top that showed some skin.

I had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on my door; I went to answer it and smiled when I saw Garrett standing there with a single white rose in his hand.

"Hi, Bells, happy early Valentine's Day," he said with a smile that showed his dimples.

"Hi, Garrett, thank you and happy early Valentine's Day to you as well," I replied while taking the rose from him.

I moved and gestured for him to enter, upon passing me; he placed a kiss on my cheek. That was something odd because he's never done that before. I lightly touched the place where he had kissed and then closed the door and followed him to the table.

We pulled out all our books and got to work, this play was one of my favorites and Garrett's as well, so it didn't take us long to find a scene that we wanted to do. Once we had the scene picked, we went about outlining the rest of the project. It was so easy working with Garrett and before long, we had everything planned out. All that was left to do was write a good copy and learn our lines.

"Want to grab a bite to eat with me?" Garrett asked when we were done.

"I would love to," I replied.

So we cleaned up, I grabbed my black hat and after slipping on some shoes, I grabbed my purse and we headed out. There was a great Chinese restaurant that was close to campus, so we decided to head there.

"Bella, this is something that I want to tell you," Garrett said as we were walking.

"Oh, what's that?" I question while stopping.

He stopped as well, took a deep breath and then turned to face me.

"I've been the one that's been asking you all week to be my Valentine."

He said it so quickly and then darted his eyes to the ground. How incredible sweet and how stupid was I for thinking that someone like Caius would notice me.

"Really? That was all you?"

"Yeah, I've liked you since we first met and I've carried this torch for you all through primary school, middle school, high school and now but I've never said anything because I was scared that we wouldn't be friends anymore and I didn't want to lose you."

"Oh, Garrett, you would never have lost me as a friend. I know that I've been really shitty towards you ever since we entered college and for that I'm truly sorry. I like you a lot as well and I would be happy to be your Valentine." I replied while placing my hand on his cheek.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I would."

We both shared a smile and then I held out my hand for him to take. We finished walking towards the restaurant, somehow my hand felt right in his, like it belonged there.

~xx~

"Hey, Isabella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Caius asked as Garrett and I were walking into the restaurant.

"Yeah, sure," I replied and then turned to Garrett and said, "I'll just be a minute, find us a table."

He just nodded and went through the door.

"What's up?" I asked once the door was closed.

"I wanted to say sorry for making you feel like you had to do all the work on Whitlock's project."

"Its fine, I had a feeling when you told me that you hated Shakespeare that I would have to do all the work anyways but when the opportunity came up for me to work with someone who actually likes Shakespeare, I jumped at it."

"I wanted to make it up to you, how about you be my arm candy for the dance tomorrow?"

"I'm not a piece of jewelry that you can just try on and forget about. Besides, I have a date already."

"What, with Anderson? He's a nerd and below your standards," Caius said with a sneer.

"Garrett Anderson isn't a nerd, he's a better man than you'll ever be and he is not below my standards," I growled out the last part.

"Whatever," he replied and then stormed off.

When he was gone, I walked in to the restaurant and saw Garrett standing just on the inside.

"All ok?"

"All perfect"

We then went to find a table and just talked and caught up. I was happy to learn that we had more things in common than we did before. Tomorrow is going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n:** And so we've come to the end of the road with this story. I hope that you've all enjoy it; I still own nothing except for homework and piles of it. Banner belongs to Marie Carro. As always, this is unbeated.

Angela, Jane, Victoria and Maggie were all shocked at first when I told them who I was going with to the dance with but when they learned of Caius's reaction, they agreed that I was better off without him.

Victoria had hired people to do our hair and makeup, her bedroom was busy with activity. Jane and Maggie were getting their hair done, Victoria and Angela were getting their makeup done and I was just slipping on my dress. We were all talking and the stylists were talking away also, it was madness in there.

It took us almost two hours to get ready but when we were, we looked amazing. When we got downstairs, Victoria's mom wanted to get some pictures take of us. After posing for the fifth photo, the doorbell rang and it was our dates; it seemed that they had all went into getting a limo together. Emmett, who was Victoria's date was first through the door, next came Dimitri, Victoria's date, then Liam, Angela's date, Ben who was Maggie's date and finally Garrett walked through the door and damn, did he ever clean up nicely. He was wearing a black suit, white button up and a skinny black tie, he really was handsome. He also had forgone his glasses for contact lens and had scruff as well. I was in awe at how handsome he was and wondered if he had always been handsome and I just didn't notice.

Victoria's mom wanted to get some pictures of us with our dates and finally we headed out to the limo and went to venue where the ball was being held. When we walked in, I was amazed at how wonderfully they had decorated the gym. There were hearts hanging down from the ceiling as well as snowflakes mixed it. They had gone for a fire and ice theme of the dance. There was a photo booth set up and there was a long line of people waiting for their turn in it. The dance floor was packed; the DJ was spinning some really great tunes.

Garrett led me out onto the dance floor where we spent a majority of the night, he was a really good dancer and I was so glad that I had come with him because I had a feeling that I wouldn't have been having as much fun with Caius as I was with Garrett. This was a perfect night; one that I hope would get repeated again.

**A/n:** So, that's it, I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'll be able to do a longer story or when I'll get to updating my open ones but I promise to not give up on them.


End file.
